1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic pencil assembly, and more particularly to an automatic pencil assembly, wherein the lead is pressed downward to overcome the holding force of the clamping members, so that the lead is inserted into and protruded outward from the slide easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automatic pencil in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 16 comprises a barrel 100, a point 200 mounted on a first end of the barrel 100 and having a first end formed with a sleeve 201 inserted into the first end of the barrel 100, an urging member 203 secured in the sleeve 201 of the point 200 and having an inner wall formed with a tapered face 207, two clamping members 202 each slidably mounted in the urging member 203 and having an outer wall formed with a cavity 204 for receiving a plurality of balls 205 which are urged on the tapered face 207 of the urging member 203 to contract the two clamping members 202 inward, a slide 300 slidably mounted in the point 200 and having a first end provided with a retaining race 400 and a second end protruded outward from a second end of the point 200, a spring 206 mounted in the first end of the slide 300 and urged between the slide 300 and the clamping members 202, a guide pipe 600 mounted in the barrel and rested on an end of the urging member 203, a lead 500 in turn extended through the guide pipe 600, the clamping members 202, the retaining race 400 and the slide 300 and protruded outward from the slide 300, and a cap 700 mounted on a second end of the barrel 100 and provided with an eraser 701.
In operation, the cap 700 is removed from the barrel 100, so that the lead 500 is placed into the barrel 100. Then, the lead 500 is in turn extended through the guide pipe 600, the clamping members 202, the retaining race 400 and the slide 300 and protruded outward from the slide 300. Thus, when the lead 500 is rested on a paper (not shown), the paper applies a reaction force on the slide 300 to draw the lead 500 outward from the slide 300 automatically.
However, the user needs to slightly shake the barrel 100 to facilitate the lead 500 sliding into the slide 300, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, when the lead 500 has a greater length, the lead 500 is slightly bent due to its greater length, so that the lead 500 cannot pass through the slide 300 smoothly and is easily jammed or broken. Further, the barrel 100 cannot carry spare leads, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic pencil assembly, wherein the lead is pressed downward by the first plug or second plug of the push member to overcome the holding force of the clamping members, so that the lead is inserted into and protruded outward from the slide easily and conveniently.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic pencil assembly, wherein the extension of the cap is used to store a plurality of spare leads, thereby facilitating the user carrying the leads.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic pencil assembly, wherein the rectangular guide hole of the guide pipe only allows passage of one lead, thereby preventing the leads from jamming.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic pencil assembly, wherein the guide pipe is formed be combining two semi-circular tubular together, so that the guide pipe is made easily and rapidly, thereby decreasing costs of fabrication.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic pencil assembly, wherein the rectangular guide hole of the guide pipe facilitates passage of the lead, so that the lead is moved in the rectangular guide hole of the guide pipe smoothly and conveniently.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an automatic pencil assembly, wherein the first end of the barrel is formed with an inner thread, and the sleeve of the point is formed with an outer thread screwed into the inner thread of the barrel, so that the point is combined with the barrel easily and conveniently.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an automatic pencil assembly, comprising:
a barrel, a point, an urging member, two clamping members, a slide, a guide pipe, a lead, a cap, and a push member, wherein:
the barrel has a first end and a second end;
the point is mounted on the first end of the barrel and has a first end formed with a sleeve inserted into the first end of the barrel;
the urging member is mounted in the first end of the barrel and is secured in the sleeve of the point;
each of the two clamping members is slidably mounted in the urging member;
the slide is slidably mounted in the point and has a first end provided with a retaining race and a second end protruded outward from a second end of the point;
the guide pipe is mounted in the barrel and is rested on an end of the urging member;
the lead is in turn extended through the guide pipe, the clamping members, the retaining race and the slide and has a first end protruded outward from the guide pipe and a second end protruded outward from the slide;
the cap is mounted on the second end of the barrel and has an end formed with a cylindrical extension extended into the barrel; and
the push member is mounted on an end of the extension of the cap to seal the extension of the cap and is rested on the first end of the lead, the push member has a first end formed with a first plug that is insertable into the extension of the cap and a second end formed with a second plug that is insertable into the extension of the cap.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.